elemental_angelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark
The second volume of Elemental Angels the Novel Series combines Volumes 4-7 of the eBook Series I minus the illustrations. Novel Synopsis Part 1 Seven more years pass by for our heroes and their angelic companions. After all these years, the hellions still pursue the clan leaders aiming to eliminate the ones who oppose them. Centuries before their time the galaxy use to overflow with hellions, but now only a few remain. According to legend, a powerful immortal conquered the hellion army and sealed their souls away in the Cards of Tarot. These cards have been passed down through the family of Princess Uno Borealis. Too bad her lover is from her rival clan, the Australis family. When the ancient demon king is revived, will they stop him before he destroys the peaceful Dionne kingdom? Or will the immortal saint return to stop her age old adversary? Part 2 There are many secrets to be revealed. Aysa Mihos the daughter of the evil Dr. Mihos goes on a hunt to discover the truth about her father’s mysterious past. Along the way, she digs up all sorts of family secrets hidden in the minds of the clan leaders. The secrets cut deep and most would rather not remember. But our heroes will stop at nothing to bring justice to the Dionne System and to stop the evil doctor of demons. It won’t be an easy road. Dr. Mihos has some tricks up his sleeve. He can make a mechademon look like whomever he desires, but what if he used that talent to create doppelgangers? Will our heroes really know who to trust? Part 3 Journey to the Angelic World. The Angelic World is filled with immortal celestial beings who have a range of missions inside heaven, purgatory, and between the mortal world. Many centuries before the start of the series there was a great hero called Hercleo who helped the modern day Elemental Angels receive their powers. There are many divisions and ranks of angels. The highest division is Seraphim and the lowest division is Amoretto, or cupids. There are several divisons of demons as well including Fallen Angels, Vampires, and Hellions. Part 4 Five hundred years have passed since the Lunars were frozen and sealed inside the Ice Dome. Though they are called fallen angels, they differ from the typical demon or angel. The Lunars are a celestial race of being known for their beauty, but also known to have a raging beast inside all of them. Because they fell away from their creator, they have been cursed. Lunars have skin as white as the moonlight and transform into werewolf demons by the sight of it. Good thing they’ve been sealed away in the ice cavern for centuries. But what if someone knew the secret of the Lunars and desired to free them? When two scientists discover a way to revive the Lunar race, they will stop at nothing to ensure the fallen moon angels take over Dionne. Will Venus and her friends be strong enough to defeat the evil race before they dominate the galaxy? Available Now Add to your wish list